Field
The present disclosure relates to embodiments of a device that allow physical manipulation of virtual objects based on kinesthetic and haptic feedback.
Description of the Related Art
Though virtual reality (VR) has been explored in research contexts since the late 1950s, recent advances in display technology have made consumer VR a reality. While new devices such as the Oculus Rift or HTC Vive provide high resolution visuals, the user input devices have been limited to traditional game controllers and existing styles of gestural input.